1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the design and configuration of maintenance devices for filling valve apparatuses of beverage filling machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Beverage filling machines typically include, based on size, 40, 60, 72, 100, 120, or 130 filling valve apparatuses. Each of these filling valves progressively fill a container, such as a can or bottle, with a liquid beverage, such as water, soda, or beer. The filling valves often include flange or valve bell that defines a receptor area for positioning the containers during the filling of the containers. Typical filling valve apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,533; 4,979,546; 5,944,072; and 6,076,567.
The filling valve apparatuses are also used when cleaning or flushing the beverage filling machine between runs of different materials, i.e., beverages. Typically, a cleaning solution is circulated through the entire beverage filling machine, which includes each of the numerous filling valves. During a cleaning operation, each receptor area of each of the filling valves must be closed to provide the required circulation through the all of the components of the beverage filling machine.
Currently, a cap having a seal is positioned within each of the receptor areas to close each of the filling valves. Due to the relatively high pressures that are created during a cleaning process, the cap must be secured to the flange or valve bell. Each cap is typically secured through the use of one or more clamps. As one can appreciate, the time, expense, and labor involved in clamping each of the caps to each filling valve can be extensive. Further, there is the possibility of damaging the filling valve during the clamping and unclamping processes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means of closing the filling valves during a cleaning process that is more efficient, less time consuming, and has a reduced likelihood of damaging the filling valves.